gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Americano/Dance Again
Americano/Dance Again by Lady Gaga/''Jennifer Lopez'' featuring Pitbull is a mash-up featured in The New Rachel, the first episode of Season Four. It is sung by Cassandra with her NYADA students (except Rachel). When Rachel asks Cassandra why she keeps picking on her, Cassandra says that she is motivating Rachel. Rachel then smells alcohol from Cassandra's breath, which Cassandra hurriedly waves away and then tells everyone that she may not be much of a "wide-eyed ingenue" anymore but she can still dance circles around anyone of them. She then asks for the music to start as a few NYADA students dance with her. Lyrics Cassandra: I met a girl in east LA In floral shorts as sweet as May She sang in eighths in two Barrio chords We fell in love but not in court NYADA Students: Aah-America Cassandra: Mis canciones son de la revolución Mi corazón me duele por mi generación If you love me, we can marry on the west coast On a Wednesday, en el verano en agosto Cassandra '('NYADA Students:): I wanna dance (oh-oh-oh-oh), and love (oh-oh-oh-oh), and dance (oh-oh-oh-oh) again I wanna dance (ooh-ooh-ooh), and love (ooh-ooh-ohh-ohh), and dance again Cassandra with NYADA Students: Aah-America-Americano (NYADA Students: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (NYADA Students: I wanna dance) Cassandra: I will fight for How I've fought for How I love you (NYADA Students: La la la la la la la) I have cried for I will die for How I care (NYADA Students: La la la la la la la) In the mountains Las campanas Están sonando (NYADA Students: La la la la la la la) Todos los chicos (Female NYADA Students: Chicas) Y los chicos (Female NYADA Students: Chicas) Se están besando (NYADA Students: La la la la la la la) Cassandra '('NYADA Students): I wanna dance (oh-oh-oh-oh), and love (oh-oh-oh-oh), and dance (oh-oh-oh-oh) again I wanna dance (ooh-ooh-ooh), and love (ooh-ooh-ohh-ohh), and dance again Cassandra with NYADA Students: Aah-America-Americano (NYADA Students: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (NYADA Students: I wanna dance) If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (NYADA Students: Let's do it, do it, do it) Only got just one life, this I've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (NYADA Students: Let's do it, do it, do it) Cassandra ' ('NYADA Students): I wanna dance ( oh-oh-oh-oh), and love (oh-oh-oh-oh), and dance (oh-oh-oh-oh) again I wanna dance (ooh-ooh-ooh), and love (ooh-ooh-ohh-ohh), and dance again Cassandra with NYADA Students: Aah-America-Americano (Cassandra: I wanna dance) Aah-America-Americano (Cassandra: I wanna dance) Cassandra '('NYADA Students): (Aah) Oh, oh, oh (America) Oh, oh, oh (Americano) I wanna dance! Cassandra with NYADA Students: Aah-America-Americano NYADA Students: I wanna dance! Cassandra: I wanna dance! Trivia *The white male dancer, who is often seen carrying Cassandra, is seen dancing with Santana and Brittany and other dancers in Me Against the Music, and also was in the episode, Nationals, dancing for Vocal Adrenaline. *Kate Hudson just had one day of rehearsal for this number. *This is the first mash-up of Season Four. Gallery Gy.JPG DanceAgainAmericano.jpg Danceagain.png Americano.png Americano_Dance_Again.PNG Cassandraandothergirls.png Cassandra With Dancers.png Cassandra-Coming.png Cassandraonair.png Cassandra-rachel.png Dancers.png Finish.png Rachel Scares.png DanceAgainAmericanomashup.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 191.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 192.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 200.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 201.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 206.jpg glee.401.hdtv-lol 211.jpg Americano1.gif Americano2.gif Americano3.gif Videos Navigation Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Four Songs Category:Songs sung by Cassandra July Category:Glee: The Music - Season 4, Volume 1 Category:Mash-Up Songs